


I Learned It From The Pizzaman

by Theconsultingdetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pizzaman!Dean, babysitter!cas, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/Theconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written in response to a post about how since Cas appeared on a recent SPN episode as a babysitter, someone should write a babysitter Cas and pizzaman Dean fic. So I can't take complete credit for the idea, and it hasn't yet been Beta'd by anyone, so all the mistakes (which I'm sure are frequent) are mine. Also, this is as smutty as my writing usually gets, so any ideas on how to improve it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks and I hope you like it!</p></blockquote>





	I Learned It From The Pizzaman

         Cas opened the front door, baby in one arm and cash in the other. On the other side of the threshold stood a man only a few years older than Cas in a "John's Pizza" baseball cap. The pizza man looked him up and down in an obviously practiced way that Cas had seen millions of times before.  
"Hey," the pizza man said. "I've got your pizza."  
"Alright, thank you. $10, right?"  
"Yeah." Cas handed him the money, and he offered him the pizza, then paused.  
"Actually, here." He took a step forward, prompting a slightly confused Cas to move out of the way, walked through the living room of the house, then set the pizza down on the counter. "Looked like you've got your hands a little full." He looked over at Cas.  
"Cute," he said, leaning on the counter. Cas smiled.  
"Thank you. I'm babysitting her." The pizza man shook his head and smirked.  
"I wasn't talking about the baby." Cas blushed slightly.  
"Oh. Oh. Thank you."  
"You're welcome," he said. He took his baseball cap off and set it on the counter. "I'm Dean."  
"Castiel." Cas looked down at the baby.   
_You can't have a stranger, however attractive, in the house while you're babysitting,_ he told himself.   
_He's not a stranger since I know his name,_ he argued back.  
"You know, Cas, I get off work in-" he checked his watch "-two minutes." Dean took a step towards him. Cas swallowed. "When are her parents-"  
"Not for another two hours," he said.   
_I'm just answering his questions,_ he thought. Cas looked back down at the baby. She was asleep- _she needs to be put in her crib,_ he rationalised, finding himself increasingly good at it.  
"I'm going to do put her down upstairs," he said. Dean smiled and watched appreciatively as Cas climbed the stairs to the baby's room. He set her in her crib and walked back downstairs to where Dean waited. Cas closed the front door, then went over to where Dean stood in the kitchen doorway. Dean stepped closer to Cas till only inches separated them. Dean lowered his head and kissed him, softly at first but then with what he could only call urgency. Cas' eyes fluttered closed.   
_What happened to babysitting?_ his conscience nagged, but it was quickly quieted when Dean parted his lips slightly, slipping his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas' knees weakened, and out of instinct, he clutched the collar of Dean's dark green Henley to steady himself. Dean grabbed his waist, allowing his hands to wander down his sides and onto his hips, his thumbs drawing down the waistband of Cas' dark jeans. His breath hitched, all kinds of ideas filling his mind. Dean's kisses began to stray from Cas' mouth, down his jaw to the base of his neck. Cas bit his lip, in the hopes that it would somehow keep the moans of ecstasy from escaping, but of course it didn't work. Dean had latched onto the crook of Cas' neck, soothing the small bites with his lips. Cas had forgotten everything, and only two things were on his mind- _Dean_ and _more_. He leaned forward, sucking on the tip of Dean's ear. His hips bucked, almost as though they had a will of their own. Dean groaned into his neck, provoking another thrust. His hands worked away at the fly on his pants, the sheer proximity of Dean's hands to his crotch making Cas' heart thud against his chest. Dean led him over to the living room sofa, where he lay Cas down, kissing him relentlessly. 

        After what felt like a too-brief forever of euphoria, a pleased looking Dean lay on the sofa, draped around a satisfied yet exhausted Castiel. Neither of them wore anything more than boxers, but the heat of each kept the other warm. Dean sighed contentedly, making the hairs on the back of Cas' neck stand on end. All of a sudden, the phone rang. After the answering machine picked up, an unwelcome message was left-"Castiel, it's Nora. Ephriam and I may be home a little earlier than I expected, so we'll be back in about five minutes. Just calling to let you know. Bye!" Over Cas' shoulder, Dean laughed.  
"Ephriam?" he asked.  
"It's a family name," Cas replied, "though that doesn't make it any less funny." Cas sat up, reluctantly, and reached for his shirt, which was thrown over the arm of the sofa.  
"Aw," Dean said as he pulled it on.  
"What?" Cas asked.  
"I was just hoping to get to look at those for a little longer," he said, with a smirk enough to provoke a blush from Cas. Dean sat up next to him, grabbed his own shirt and jeans from the puddle on the floor, and put them back on. Once he was dressed again, he pulled his baseball cap back on, then said, "Wait here." He ran outside, returning before too long with a scarf in one hand.  
"Here." He offered it to Cas. "To cover up your little souvenir," he said, nodding at the purple and red mark on Cas' neck.  
"Thank you. I'll drop it by the pizza place-"  
"Keep it," Dean said, waving away Cas' words. "As a small token of my gratitude." Cas smiled slightly, stood up, pulled his jeans back on, and walked Dean to the door.  
"I'm sure this is a stupid question," he said, adjusting the scarf around his neck, "but will I ever see you again?" Dean smiled and opened the door.  
"Maybe, if you order another pizza," he said as he walked down the stairs. "The scarf looks good on you, by the way," he called from the drivers side door of his black Impala.  
"Thank you. That's a very nice car," Cas called back. Dean patted the hood lovingly, and Cas admitted to himself that he was a little jealous of the car.  
"Thanks." He smiled, climbed inside, and drove off with a small wave over his shoulder. 

         "So he was a pizza man, huh?" Gabriel asked the next day, when he'd managed to coax the story out of Cas. He nodded. "Pizza man and babysitter." Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "Sounds like the beginning of every bad porno, ever." Castiel smiled and looked at the ground, licking his lips.   
_That's kinda what it felt like,_ he thought. _You know,_ Cas said to himself, _I think I could go for some pizza for lunch today, too._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a post about how since Cas appeared on a recent SPN episode as a babysitter, someone should write a babysitter Cas and pizzaman Dean fic. So I can't take complete credit for the idea, and it hasn't yet been Beta'd by anyone, so all the mistakes (which I'm sure are frequent) are mine. Also, this is as smutty as my writing usually gets, so any ideas on how to improve it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks and I hope you like it!


End file.
